Not At A Glance
by Lost Queen of Egypt
Summary: While watching Titanic and getting drunk, Will discovers alot about Jack he'd never even noticed before ... Implied YAOI. Fluff. Will X Jack


**Not At A Glance**

One-Shot

"I can't believe this," Jack said as he dusted the couch and rearranged the pillows.

"Yeah, I know. Grace is gone, Karen and Rosario are gone ... wish you were gone ..." Will grinned at his friend and walked over with a bowl of popcorn.

Jack ignored the comment and sat down, "Ready to watch Titanic! Or is Silly-Willy too sensitive?"

"Listen, Jack, by the time the movie ends, YOU'LL be the one crying more than a girl who's just lost her virginity."

Jack's mouth dropped open, "I resent that!"

"Quiet, the movie's about to start."

Jack grabbed a handful of popcorn, "Oh, Leonardo De Caprio is to DIE for! Total Drool-Material!"

* * *

_3 hours later ..._

Jack and Will were crying, loads of used tissues in piles around the couch.

"That was so SAD!" Will wailed as he blew his nose..

"I KNOW! Leonardo DIED! How could they be so cruel!"

Will hugged Jack close to his chest as they continues crying.

Jack sniffed, "Oh, Leonardo! It wasn't fair ... that stupid ice cube! Oh! Oh ... oh ... ooh ... someone's been working out!" Jack groped Will's abs.

Will let go of him abruptly, "Hey!"

Jack stood up, "You know what'll make us feel better? A couple of beers and some guy on guy action ... me and Karen used to-"

Jack burst into tears, "Oh my Karen! You left me all alone with this furry olive!"

Will sighed and stood up to hug Jack again.

After a few moments, Jack began sniffing, "Mmm ... you smell goooooood!"

Will let go abruptly again, "Jack ...!"

"So anyway! I thought we could get drunk and watched Di Caprio again. I L.O.V.E. him in this scene!"

Jack rewound the tape and paused it, "Droolicious!"

Will roller his eyes but nonetheless opened a few beers.

Jack's eyes lit up when Will announced, "We'll have a drinking game!"

They sat down to watch. After a few minutes Jack yelled, "Oh! One sip for Leo's gorgeous smile!"

They took a sip each. Will pointed, "Gulp for each time Leo and that ugly girl ... what's-her-name, Rose kiss!"

Hours later ...

Jack is sitting on Will's lap and Will has his arms around Jack's waist. They were red-eyes and thick-tongued, and unbelievably drunk.

Jack pointed to the T.V. "Oh! OH! Bottoms up for the sex scene in the car!"

Will sighed as Jack drank a whole glass of wine, and filled it up again, "This is so romantic, huh Jack? So romantic ...so wonderful ... so full of crap. That'd NEVER happen! You think you've found the right person and BANG! Something goes wrong ..."

Jack stood up to turn the T.V. off and sat next to Will, "Sweetie, honey, baby, you know what I think? I think you're trying too hard."

Will frowned, "Trying too hard?"

"Mmm hmm ... definitely."

"How so, Jack?"

"Well, you're looking for your Prince Charming to come riding on a magnificent steed ... blah ... blah ... blah ... It isn't gonna happen! I'd like that too, but let's be realistic, here. True love is not found at a glance ... and sometimes the person meant for you is closer than you think ..."

Will looked at Jack as if seeing him for the first time, "Wow ... that's one of the few things you've said that actually make sense ..."

Jack nodded proudly and looked down at his half-full glass of wine, "So let's rewind the movie and finish the bottle so-"

Jack stopped when he felt Will cup his hands under his chin. Jack looked up in time to see Will lean in and capture his lips in a tender, but short kiss.

Jack pulled back first, put his glass on the small table nearby, and moved to the other end of the couch, "W-Will ... that ... this isn't right! That's sexual harassment!"

Will smirked and drew closer, "It isn't sexual harassment when you WANT it ... Jack ... Mmm ...? Don't you want it ...?"

Jack's eyes widened, "Listen ... we're both drunk ... and horny ... so let's not ..."

Will drew closer, lips parted.

" ... let's not do ..." Jack tried again feebly as he was pulled closer to Will.

" ... do things ... we might regret ..."

Will once again pressed his lips onto Jack's gently, then not so gently, pushing his tongue into Jack's mouth. Jack could only whimper and lean back against the cushions of the sofa.

* * *

_The next morning ..._

Will looked down at Jack who was cuddled in his arms, blanket around him, sleeping soundly. Slowly, because of the sunlight that streamed in from the windows, Jack stirred.

"Mmm ... Will ...?"

Will smiled, "Morning."

"Was what you said last night true ...?"

Will frowned, "I said a lot of things last night. refresh my memory?"

"That you love me ..." Jack played with a few loose threads in the blanket.

Will smirked mischievously, "What if I said yes ...?"

Jack giggled and grinned goofily up at Will.

"What if I said no?"

Jack's grin disappeared and he sat up, "I'd leave in a huff as is my way!"

Will pulled Jack close and kissed him gently.

"Then DON'T leave in a huff as is your way. I love you ... it took me some time to realize it, but I've always had feelings for you ..."

Jack giggled and grinned again. He held up both index fingers, "One more kiss ...?"

He put the tips of his index fingers together, "Or two ...?"

Will leaned close, "Take as many as you want."

And Will finally learned that his number one love was indeed closer that he'd expected ... and that sometimes a closer look at something or someone you thought you knew all about can reveal new and unexpected things.

**End.**

* * *

A/N: Yeah ... this is my first Will and Grace story ... I decided to write about Will X Jack because there's almost nothing on them! That kinda sucks ... they're my absolute favs and together ... total droolicious! "wink" Review please! 


End file.
